


Heartbeat

by Thaddeus_lich



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Jon has a rough time, Jonmartin mentions, M/M, Peter is only referenced, Pining, PostLonely!Martin kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaddeus_lich/pseuds/Thaddeus_lich
Summary: Jon receives a call requesting a reference for Martin, who is applying for a new job after leaving the Magnus Insitute. He has a bad time.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/gifts).



> This was inspired by Justasmalltownai's tumblr post (linked below). I wrote this in June 2019 and am finally posting it here. (Hope it's alright that I posted it here after all this time lol).
> 
> https://justasmalltownai.tumblr.com/post/185487328990/maresumepdf

“Thank you, Jon… for everything.”

Standing in the corner of the mildly cramped office, Martin wipes away the emotion that betrays him by falling stubbornly down his cheeks. Across from him, sat at his desk, is the closest person he has –had to a best friend. They really aren’t that close anymore.

The Archivist doesn’t notice when the person that he cares for the most in this damned world of theirs leaves. He looks down to see a small blue note sat on his desk, not there a moment before.

**

“Good afternoon, is this Mr. Jonathan Sims, of the Magnus Institute?” The phone feels heavy in his hand as Jon answers the unknown number’s call.

_It was never supposed to end like this._

“Yes, yes, I suppose it is. How may I help you?” Jon’s voice shakes, he already knows that the caller is simply asking after a reference. A reference for one Martin Blackwood, who had worked under him for many years. Jon had only agreed to look at his resume, but if Martin wanted his endorsement, who was he to decline.

He doesn’t need to hear the voice on the other end to know that Martin, _his_ Martin, was attempting to take up a mundane researcher’s position. As if there aren’t any similar roles in the Institute that need filling. Jon snaps back to attention when the voice speaks.

“How do you know Martin Blackwood?”

The question rings in his ears. _How_ does he know Martin? Jon knows him through the institute, obviously, but also through his laugh. He knows Martin from the way he used to make everyone tea in the afternoon. Jon knows him by excessively happy greetings, hoping to cheer them up when everyone in the archives felt alone.

“He was one of my archival assistants. Though, before that, we worked together in the research department.” He’d settle for that. No need to make the caller aware of what Martin means to him.

“Thank you. What are Mr. Blackwoods’ greatest strengths and weaknesses in the workplace?”

If this question had been asked two years prior, he would have had a very different response.

“Martin is caring to a fault. He made a habit of checking up on everyone in the archives. A cheerful face when you needed one the most. I believe that his heart is his greatest strength.” Jon pauses for a moment. What can he say about Martin that won’t pain him to tears again?

“His heart is also his greatest weakness, if only because Martin will stop at nothing to make his friends happy. Even at his own expense.”

The caller stops for a moment before continuing; Jon’s voice steadily becomes pressed. Why won’t the questions stop? It reminds him of the ways that Peter Lukas caused trouble; never letting him understand the reasons why. Shouldn’t Peter have finished messing with his life? He did what he set out to do. Jon’s thoughts begin to spiral out of control as he attempts to answer the questions thrown his way. The caller’s voice never changes, but Peter’s voice takes over, bouncing through his mind, taunting him with his failures.

“Why did Mr. Blackwood leave his job as Mr. Lukas’ personal assistant?”

Jon doesn’t know the answer to that question. Why did he leave _him_ in the first place? The Beholding’s powers attempt to call an answer to his mind again... as if he hadn’t tried that before. Nothing comes to him. It is one of the only things he _can’t_ know.

“I… well, to tell you the truth, I do not know why he did what he did.” Jon isn’t answering the questions anymore, not really. “I hardly saw him after he… transferred.” Left. Martin _left_ him.

Jon is choking down sobs now, trying to keep a sliver of dignity. He shouldn’t be like this, Martin moved on a year ago. He shouldn’t be mourning the loss of someone that was never truly his to begin with. He is on the phone with a complete stranger. But Martin is _gone_.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Sims, this has been most helpful. Although I do have one final question for you.” Jon holds in a shaking breath as he waits.

“Should the opportunity arise, would you rehire Martin Blackwood?”

“ _I would in a heartbeat._ ”

The call ends as he breaks down. Everything he held close to his heart spills out as sobs bubble up from his throat. Jon stares down at the note, his best friend’s final response to the edits he made all those weeks ago. 

_I’m positive._

  
  



End file.
